Parallel Hearts
by CrossRow
Summary: Bat and Cat Valentine drabbles and one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel Hearts**

**(Bat & Cat Valentines Drabbles and One Shots) **

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**1**

**-Waking up-  
**

Morning sunlight glistened over tarnished muscles of his smooth chest, his half naked body was curled underneath layers of blankets, sharp cheek resting against his crooked arm as Selina stood motionless at the foot of the mattress.

Her curvaceous body was clothed in a scarlet red baby doll gown, long chocolate locks draped over her slightly freckled shoulders. Her full lips were glossed with a dab of deep red, and cheeks flawless as light caressed over angelic features.

Selina crawled on the bed, her back arched up like cat waiting to pounce on her vulnerable prey. Her dark brown eyes flare with gleams of danger, and hand does a spider crawl up his toned arm, as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting to the bright sunlight beaming from the frosted windows.

Bruce lifted his cheek off the window, and curved the edges of his fine lips into a carefree smirk, raking his hazel eyes over the sheer red silk hugging perfectly over her hips.

He looked so youthful despite the streaks of silver imbedded in the strands over his ears.

"What time is it?" he asked, in a groggy voice.

"Time to get your lazy ass out of bed," she replied with simmering retort against her throat.

Bruce placed his large hands over his hand and rubbed his temples. " We both know that I'm still in the nocturnal mode." he parted his lips into a yawn, and then he settled a hooded gaze into her dark eyes. "I can't adapt like you do, Selina."

She rolled her eyes. "Please," she drawled out. "Stop making excuses. You know how demanding I can be, Mr. Wayne."

His face shadowed as she watched his bangs fall into his eyes but then he replied with a causal voice. "So what do you want to do this morning, Ms. Kyle?"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "First has it crossed that brilliant mind of yours that I'm wearing red?"

"It looks good on you," He mustered up a quick reply and she arched an eyebrow. "Red." he emphasized. "It matches your lips."

"Oh forget it," She growled pulling away from him. "I guess it must of slipped your mind anyways, huh?"

Bruce lifted himself up and caressed his fingers along the side of her neck. "I'm still new with the whole romance thing, Selina."

Her expression turned stony. "It's not a thing between us, Wayne." she narrowed her eyes, refusing to look at him. "It's something else that doesn't take a detective's mind to figure out."

"Oh," His throat constricted as he swallowed. The day number skimmed through his mind. "It's that day."

"There you go," she deadpanned a sigh. "I can see that you forgot," she smacked her lips together. "I go change into something more of my style and let you go back to dreamland."

Selina crawled off the bed, and sauntered quickly to their closet, Bruce pulled the covers off his legs, and then paced to her.

"I didn't forget," he rasped against her ear, his chin rested on her shoulder.

_Damn that stupid Bat growl of his, _She thought, listening to him breathe her in.

She's giving in him. She can easy run away from this. She can let him about empty handed again. It's a cruel choice of the heart.

Selina knew that he would always catch up to her before she headed to the door. She parted her lips ready to say something, but he was quick and swift, spinning her around on her heels. Her chest collided with his, she closed her eyes, allowing his body heat to enter into her lithe form.

Before she maneuver an escape, his incredibly soft lips brushed tentative over hers, and she felt her body melt into his strong embrace.

Her lips were traitorous.

Bruce wrapped his hand around her statuette neck, pulled her to himself, and then he crushed a kiss on her full lips.

It was gentle at first, but then it grew feverish and needy.

He pulled her tighter, she felt his broad arms enclose over her trim waist, knuckles smoothing down the lengthy strands of chocolate.

His lips were like melted cream against her mouth, as she tasted the sweet pleasure, relishing him.

They were ready to break away, Selina curled her arms around his scarred shoulders, and she let herself kiss him with everything she had and wanted. She was losing herself, deepening her kiss and forgetting about the infuriating disappointment that irked her soul.

"I didn't forget," He broke away, hot breath ghosting on her lips, his hand cradled her face. He leaned his forehead in forward and rested upon hers. "I just needed to wake up."

Selina smiled against his lips, as he swiftly grabbed a rectangular box from the dresser behind, took a step back and handed the mystery item to her.

She dropped her gaze on the box, and slowly opened it, staring at a red rose.

"Bruce," she sighed, "You didn't have to do this from me."

Bruce closed her lips with his finger. "I wanted to, Selina." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

Selina looked into his steady hazel eyes, and breathless said before crushing a hard kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

_Damn. He's made a honest woman out of me after all._

It's a rose, she thought with a beautiful smile against his warm mouth. A symbol of love.

Their love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallel Hearts**

* * *

**2**

**-Roses-  
**

_Run. Never look back._

Thoughts were racing inside Selina Kyle's mind as she stuffed the latest piles of clothing in the suitcase. She was ready to the bail out of the city. There was no point of lingering not when everything was still in the snow dusted streets.

She hated being frozen.

Selina felt like she trapped in a rosy haze that blanketed over her skin when she bore her dark brown eyes at the threshold, the same exact spot where he stood. His handsome face shadowed by the darkness of her ramshackled apartment.

She remembered every detail about his incredibly sexy appearance.

The curve of his strong jaw, sharpness of his jutted out cheeks that made him look like he was a chiseled statue of some Greek warrior she recalled seeing way back when she backpack with a few friends in Athens. His penetrated hazel eyes, hooded and fiery. She would cringed at the vision of his concealed eyes underneath the cowl searing right through her own mask. Unnerving.

He had become a ghost in her mind.

_A figurative of imagination._

_Conscience._

_A damn voice that rasped in her ear when she stood in front of a jewelry store's window._

Selina scuffed away those memories, and zipped out her suitcase. She sauntered over to her vanity, grabbing a few pallets of eyeshadow, stuffing them into her hand bag. She made the mistake of turning her head, and found herself staring a rose on the floor with a black ribbon wrapped around the stem.

"What?" she growled under her breath.

She cautiously walked over to the area by the couch, her sharp brown eyes glaring down at the luscious red flower. Slowly she crouched down, lifting up the flower and rubbing the pedals against the tip of her nose, and then she inhaled the fresh scent.

A note laid underneath the couch, she pulled the small folded up paper out, wiping off the dust, and skimmed over the elegant scribble.

I've got something that belongs to you, Selina Kyle. Something that you thought you lost. If you want to get it back meet me in Crime Alley at midnight.

Selina creased her eyebrows, and crushed the paper into her fist. She averted her eyes from the rose, and settled an infuriated gaze on the alarm clock.

_Why is it always midnight,_ she chided to herself, thinking about children fairy tales that her mother, Maria Kyle used to read to her.

_Fairy tales are for suckers._

_XOXO_

_The glow of dimming street lights caressed over her body, Selina walked gingerly down the sidewalk of Park Row, the chilling wind buffeted the tails of her long coat against her long legs._

_Tiny flakes of snow landed on her straight iron sleek auburn hair, as she turned the corner and suddenly became shadowed by the umbra of Crime Alley. Taking a deep breath, she gingerly swayed down the enclosed spaces, sharp edge stilettos clicked on the cracks of ice covered pot holes. _

_Morbid senses were taking hold of her._

_When she paused in her strides, every fiber in her lithe body froze as a familiar yet ghostly presence brushed over her rigid form. _

_Shake it off, _she thought, casually walking pass a fire escape with her eyes and ears sharp to any faint sound of an unknown attacker, and when she reached the center area of the alley, she found herself shifting a lethal glare of molten coffee at the shadows.

There was nothing, not even a rat. She snarled her deep red lips up into a scowl and shook her head feeling ridiculous about chasing the unrealistic. Ghosts.

The snowfall was growing heavier, making her vision become blurry as flakes landed on the tips of her painted lashes.

Disbelief consumed her thoughts.

"Get a grip. He doesn't exist." Selina hissed, feeling her hard core exterior betraying her. She stepped with collective strides, listening to the shards of broken bottles and lingering pieces of decay crunch underneath her boots.

She stopped, her dark coffee colored eyes lowered and soften at the two red roses place in the center, the flowers were atop of each other, almost like a grave was there. Invisible.

She crouched down, one gloved hand ready to grasp a rose, but suddenly she felt a shiver run along her spine.

She went into attack mode, knowing that the messenger that left the note in her apartment had just made his presence known. She carefully pulled out her gun from a strap on her thigh, and pointed the weapon at a tall silhouette. Her steady finger curled on the trigger.

"You picked the wrong cat to toy with, handsome." Selina growl, and fired a warning shot at the wall, the bullet grazed over the brick. "Come on out. Don't be shy."

"Drop the gun."

_That voice_. Her dark eyes widened and she took a few steps back from the roses. She cringed, as a a sharp object whizzed in the air, knocking the gun out of her hand. She felt the urge to look up at the stairwell, and saw a dark figure crouched on the railing.

"Come here from there!" she yelled with a edgy snarl bubbling up her throat. She dropped her gaze for one moment, lifted and then suddenly became befuddled when her eyes landed on the stairs. No one was there.

_There is no such thing as ghosts. _She swallowed, heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. She took a another step back, and nearly jumped on heels when her back pressed against a firm body. She lifted her elbow ready to aim it into her attacker's jaw, but froze as a solid arm encircled around her trim waist.

"Let go of me," she growled against gritted teeth, blood was draining from her cheeks and soul was twisting.

"Listen pal," she threatened, spinning on her heels, and then her jaw dropped was her chest rubbed against a warm torso. Her eyebrow's creased and face paled as she sputtered out whatever words she fought to muster up. "You." She swallowed, throat was constricting. You're dead."

She was stunned, her dark eyes raking over his undead body. He was grinning as he watched her emotions betray her. He looked the same, still undeniably sexy as ever. Jawline was smooth, a few bruises on his sharp cheeks bones as the overhang light beamed over them. His dark hair was windswept. He wore a tattered down leather jacket, dark shirt and a frayed jeans. He looked to good to be a phantom.

"You can't be real." she managed to say, looking into his soulful hazel eyes. "I watched you die." Her voice was faltering into a low whisper.

"True," he replied, keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets. "There's more to me than you think, Selina Kyle."

Selina folded her arms over her torso, "And that would be what?"

His grin widened a little at her question. "I'll let you figure it out."

"You led me here, didn't you?

He nodded simply.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I think you know the answer to my note, Selina."

She clenched her jaw. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," He lean in closer, head forward, sloped nose dug into her stands as his warm lips brushed over her ears. "It wasn't the pearls you wanted. It was something else."

His soft lips grazed over curve of her tensed jaw. His arms enclosed around her. He pressed watery kisses along her pulse point. She nudged her face against his.

Bruce pulled away, his hand stroked through her auburn strands then rested on the back of her neck.

"Why?" she asked with confusion. "You could be anywhere now. Why did you stay here and wait for me?"

"You saw behind my mask, Selina." he replied hotly, against her skin. "Plus I never had the chance to do…"

"To do what?"

"This."

He covered her full red lips into a hard kiss, his finger ran softly through the strands of hair cascading down her back as her heart steadied.

His lips were incredibly soft as she remembered, creamy, smooth and assuring. He deepened into the kiss, taking her breath away, she allowed him, her body was melting against him as his tongue run tentatively against her bottom lip before slipping inside her warm mouth.

She broke away, catching a breath and looked into his changeless embers of hazel. "I just have one thing to see to you, Bruce Wayne."

"What?" He asked, eyes boring tenderly into her dark ones.

"Don't stop." She pressed herself tighter against him, arms coiled around his broad shoulders, and then she crushed a feverish kiss on his lips as she closed her eyes and melted into his embrace.

When he pulled away, she kissed him again, and both Bruce and Selina entered a sanctuary without the masks.

With their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parallel Hearts**

* * *

**-3-  
**

**Paris**

* * *

The moment he left Gotham, Bruce felt the refreshing breath of life enter his battered form. It wasn't the freedom from the decaying streets, or the dense air of the cave. It was holding the hand of a woman who stole his heart away, Selina Kyle.

Gotham became a fading memory, when they ended up in Paris. The romantic city of the world that held the essence of love even in the darkness of the shadows.

Now, his hooded hazel were staring into her dark brown eyes surrounded by the soft glow of candlelight. His soft fingertips brushed over her knuckles with a soothing caress of warmth.

Selina was enchanting, wearing a black velvet dress, sleeves, and revealing the pale freckled shoulder that captured the amber glow of the fading sunset. Her large, dark coffee colored eyes were dazzling against the flickers of the candle as she held his piercing stare.

He watched her full painted scarlet lips curve into a beautiful smile, as he felt her leather boot playfully brush against his pant leg, and then she gave him a glint of seduction with her eye.

They were sitting outside of a small café, enjoying an exceptional piece of chocolate cheesecake, with one fork. Bruce kept his focus on her, blocking out the passing traffic and the tourists, as his lips were set in a thin line and shadowy hazel embers boring into her beauty.

He knew every detail about the alluring masterpiece sitting across from him, the clusters of freckles under her eyes, the indents on each corner of her red lips and faint scar under her sharp jaw. But needless to say, every time he stared at her with a steady gaze, he discovered something new to unmask.

Sometimes, Bruce would catch himself waking up in the middle of night, just to make sure she was still there and not a dream resting against his body.

Bruce and Selina did everything to together in the five months they landed in Paris. They danced on the floorboards of their apartment to various types of music on the Ipod. Share glasses of red wine after the midnight hour and spent hours talking about their dreams, new goals and the past.

In those months, their relationship deepened through endless nights of passion, morning kisses while taking first sips of coffee and romantic dinners.

_He was really living with the moment of with her.  
_

Tonight, he wanted to tell her the truth that was tugging on his heart strings. He wanted to tell her that he loved her.

Bruce averted his eyes away from her, staring at the extravagance of the golden lights the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

The perfect spot to share his confession to her.

A question became etched on his heart when he met her eyes, _should he wear the mask again for her?_

Selina took note of his silence and brushed her hand gently over his arm.

"Okay, spill it," she said with a firm voice, boring a piercing gaze into his hazel eyes. "Something is on your mind."

Bruce suddenly became transfixed with the scent candle in front of him, "It's nothing," he replied with a sheepish tone, his large hand enveloped over hers and squeezed." Nothing for you to worry about, Selina."

She shot him a pointed look. " Then why were you giving me the silent treatment?"

"I wasn't." he quickly jutted out.

"Lair," she teased, leaning in closer to his face. Her fingers run through his dark wavy locks. "You're acting more quieter than usual."

"So."

"So, tell me what's going on?" she growled, searching in his penetrating eyes.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, and drew out a frustrated breath before he answered, "I just have lot on mind right now, Selina. Lately I've been thinking about Alfred and something else."

"Something else?" she purred in a low seductive voice. "Do tell, Mr. Wayne."

"It's nothing important. It can wait." he replied, feeling his chest tighten as she bore a tender gaze into his hazel orbs.

Selina pulled back against the chair, crossing her toned arms over her chest.

She raked her eyes over his appearance, staring at his handsome face deeply as everything became still around them. He was unbearably sexy as ever, dressed in a plain black dress shirt, few top buttons undone to reveal the crease of his smooth pectorals and to give his feverish skin freedom to breathe the night air. His dark hair was slicked back off his broad forehead and over the tips of his ears that ended on the baseline of his neck.

Strong jaw line was smooth with a refreshing glow of youth, and then she settled her gaze on the favorite features she loved about him. Soulful and intense hazel eyes that were translucent and that could morph into colors of fleck gold and molten silver. His thinned arched lips, soft and delicate that her own lips melted against when they kissed.

_Bruce was a man who chose her. No other man ever chose a stray like her. They wanted used her body, the same way she used them to get the things she wanted to survive. But they never saw her heart unravel underneath the black stain of her soul. Never saw the true woman underneath the mask of the cat and frozen existence she created when her mother was slain. If they took those moments, they way Bruce Wayne did, and slowly pulled of the mask they would've found one of the greatest treasures in Gotham._

_Selina never that she'd needed anyone. She was stray prowling the streets, and taking whatever she wanted._

_Back in Gotham, she spent nights of her heists, looking at photographs of wedding pictures, and baby pictures on mantle pieces of fireplaces of the homes she invaded. When she placed the photo frames but in their right spots she sometimes found herself wishing that someone would open a door and invite her into their home._

_Now, perhaps she was staring into the eyes of one. A home.  
_

Bruce reached out a hand and stroked his fingers through her sleek chocolate locks, his steady eyes were gentle and not condemning, and she knew that he already saw beyond the masks.

"Hey," he said quietly, his fine lips pursed into a faint smirk. "Now, you're the quiet one."

She knew she would be incomplete with him. _Alone._

_"_I think we better ditch this place." she implored, shifting her eyes to the sidewalk. "Go back to ours."

"You read my mind," Bruce cradled his hand over her cheek, he brushed his lips tentatively overs hers. "First, I want you to play a game with me." His voice became a gravelly rasp.

"What kind of game?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow.

He gave her a quick peck of his lips, and then pulled out his chair. "Meet at the Eiffel Tower."

She didn't bother questioning on this further, she leaned in forward and kissed his cheek. "You asked, handsome."

Bruce watched her slip through the shadows, he paid the bill left on the table, and then turned to the other direction of his parked Lamborghini in a nearby alley.

He moved swiftly to the back of the car, lifting the trunk and stared a hockey duffel bag with a stupid grin beaming on his chiseled face as he started to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Selina pressed her patient lithe body, carefree against the rails of the French historical landmark, the Eiffel Tower.

She was dressed in her sight-tight black cat suit, unmasked and her dark eyes were looking at the rows of lamp posts reflecting light off the crisp grass.

She was motionless, as a chill in the air buffeted over her tensed cheeks and hair twirled., and then she heard a elusive ghostly voice echo in her sharp ears. Her eyes became heavier and grew darker as that growling voice burned deep into her chest.

"A cat burglar in Paris."

She felt her red lips cross into a smile, listening to a cape billow in the wind. "Of course, I never miss an opportunity like this."

Selina spun on her heels, and stared at the visage of Batman inches away from her. His concealed hazel eyes burned a searing glare into her, as stepped closer, his armored torso pressed against her chest. She closed her eyes feeling his body heat enter to her bones. He tilted his head as his soft lips brushed over her ear. "I have to admit to you exceptionally beautiful tonight, Miss Kyle."

Batman enclosed his scalloped forearms around her waist, feeling the tightness of her muscle through his gloves. His lips delivered warm caresses of moisture along the side of her pulsing neck, he tasted the fragrance of lavender and jasmine as his hot mouth suckled light on her sensitive spots.

"What are you going to do, Dark Knight?" she purred against his exposed jaw, breath ghosting over his skin. "Kiss me...thrill me or chase me?"

"Kiss you, Miss Kyle." he whispered, pulling away from her neck. She placed her hands on each side of his cowl, lifting it off his face, she threw it over the railing, not caring were it landed. It was her only crime of the night.

"You can find it later." she said, with a snarky grin.

Bruce rested his forehead against hers, his breath grazed hotly over her skin, as his messy bangs fell into her eyes, and then he pulled her tight, making her collided into his body. He covered her lips with a watery kiss, hard and impacting.

Her body trembled at force of his kiss, and arms curled over his cape. He parted her lips with a simple caress of her upper lip, and gently slid his tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around hers as pleasure moans bubbled up her throat. She clung to his shoulders and kissed him back with equal ferocity.

Their active mouths melted into a liquid as the noises of slips and slides of their lips cut through the blissful silence.

When they parted Bruce, smiled as his hazel eyes moistened when he looked into her beautiful brown ones.

"Selina," he began, not knowing her reaction but he had to take a risk. He pressed his lips gently against hers once more, and the cupped his hand over her jaw. "I love you, Selina Kyle."

"Oh, that's why you've been so silent tonight," she replied with a full smile, her gloved hands rested on razor-edged cheeks as she kissed him. "I guess the cat is out of the bag, handsome."

Bruce looked sincerely into her eyes as she said with a breathless but sure voice, "I love you, too, Bruce Wayne."

His lips upturned into one of his heart-stopping smiles, as he canopied his warm lips over hers, and she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Finally their concealed hearts were fully opened to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parallel Hearts**

* * *

**-4-  
**

**Perfect Day  
**

**Morning**

Selina felt her lithe and curvaceous body hum as the warmth of her lover's soft finger tips trailed along the curve of her hip awakening her from a dreamless sleep. She squinted her dark brown eyes, adjusting to the sunlight bathing over her black satin covered body. Her chocolate ringlets fanned over the pillow case, as she arched her back feeling the heat of his body, and the rising of his stomach against her trim figure.

Her deep red lips parted as she drew out a compressed sigh, and then she bore a tender gaze over his still chiseled features.

Her sleek leg was possessively curled around his strong one, and her lifted herself up, her dark eyes settled on his smooth lips. She cradled her hand over his sharp cheek, fingers lightly threading the wispy locks of her temples, and the she pressed a gently kiss on his brow, making the edges of his mouth upturn into an infectious smirk. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing the shadows hooded over golden fleck hazel. He blinked a few times, to make sure she was real.

_He did that every morning._

Selina saddled her thighs over his slender hips, and dove her face into his neck, her lips left nourishing kisses along his throat, and he enclosed his solid arm around her arm, knuckles stroke through her lengthy strands cascading down her back.

He held her there tight, heart rested on heart and soul danced with soul.

Selina lifted her head, meeting his steady gaze and then she brushed her lips over the curve of his strong jaw, just giving him a taste of morning breath.

He smiled, ghosting a hollow chuckle slightly against her soft freckled cheek, and then he pressed feverish kisses over her temple. She cradled her hands over his jutted razor-edged cheeks. Her red wine polished manicured nails threaded through the locks of vibrant chestnut, covering the tips of his ears. Then he covered her full lips into a fast kiss. His mouth was watery and her lips opened for her instantly. The glaze of moisture from his lips melted against her mouth as if smoldering honey was dripping down her throat as his arms roamed over her curves, and her pressed her lips harder as he deepened into their kiss.

_Forget about morning coffee._

* * *

**Afternoon**

Selina, dressed in a black ski jacket, sat across from Bruce who was wearing a dark overcoat that fitted perfectly over his broad shoulders, they were inside a quint coffee shop, enjoying hot chocolate while engaging in a staring contest, of course Bruce win because his intense hazel eyes were piercing daggers that made her blink. Always.

* * *

After that, they strode through a park, boots crunched in the fresh layer of snow, leather fingers grew stiff as they paused in their casual strides on a old stone arched bridge, he wrapped his arm around her trim waist, and dropped a warm kiss over her chilled lips.

* * *

Short while after the stroll, Bruce bought Selina a little black dress she discovered a few days ago, it was a simple but elegant.

He was in changing room, watching with feverish hazel eyes, her curvy hips and long legs sway as she gave him a show on her own catwalk. Long sleeves covered her tone arms and lace was across her chest.

" So what do you think?" she asked, twirling around on her heels. " Is it me?"

" I have admit you do look do good in a lot of colors but black suits you." he replied, with a small grin. " Your dresses should only come in black."

She rolled her eyes, and shot back with a teasing smile, " Black is all the colors mixed together, handsome."

"Thanks for the art lesson."

" Don't mention it," she shrugged being indignant, and than caught a quick glance at the price tag.

He didn't care about the price tag, no, he cared about the woman displaying her dangerous curves in it.

* * *

Next, Bruce taught Selina lessons of archery, his gloved fingers were enveloped over hers, as she leaned back against his warm body, he held her arms straight, whispering hotly in her ear.

" Eyes steady." His voice was deep and husky, making her coffee orbs grow darker. "Focus on what you want and release."

She followed his instructions, and with a swift move of her finger, she released the arrow and watched it land on the desired target. She curved her red lips " into a smile of pride, spinning on her boots, as he lowered the bow down and crushed a hard kiss against her lips, and she responded with equal passion, melting in his mouth as the cross bow dropped into the snow.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Bruce pressed his back against the bottom cushions of the couch, Selina was curled against him, biting into a juicy piece of orange and listening to his voice unfold the adventures he experienced when he did an impulsive move by hopping as a stowaway on the cargo freighter back at the Gotham Docks, and then traveled across to the world in search for answers to purge his vengeance and guilt. He was starting a new topic about the first time he stole a yellow plum from an African fruit vender.

She shot him a cat-like stare of molten coffee, " You actually stole something?" she arched one eyebrow, searching in his still eyes. " Did it feel like it was worth it?"

Bruce gently tucked a loose strand of chocolate behind her ear. " I stole the fruit so I wouldn't starve, but I never lost myself in the crimes."

She rubbed her lips together, " The first thing I stole was a plum. It was easy to grab on the open but it never filled the emptiness of hunger." She narrowed her eyes, and whispered a breath laced with remorse. "Nothing did."

* * *

**Night**

The wavering scent of chicken Parmesan hovered in the kitchenette, blanketing the enclosed space with the smell of oregano and tomato sauce. It was once a famous meal in the Kyle household and a expectational choice of Italian flavor that Bruce instantly adapted to after they embellished a life in Florence.

They sat across from each other on bar stools, a scent cranberry candle was their center piece along with two roses. Selina was dressed in her new black lace, that fit over her slender and curvy body like a glove, and Bruce wit his his dark hair slicked back off his forehead, was wearing a loose fitting black dress shirt and frayed jeans.

She kept her eyes occasionally settled on the visible muscle of his smooth chest and gave him devilish gleams with her coffee orbs.

Their expressions were lazed and lips stained with sauce, as Selina lifted up her glass of wine and took a slow and delicate sip, relishing the bitter taste washing down her throat, and smirking as Bruce's dark eyes were locked onto her red lips as she lowered the glass, revealing a perfect imprint of her lipstick on the rim.

"You've got something on your face," She allowed her lips to play out an amusing grin, noticing the spatter of sauce on at the corner of his lip. She looked around for a paper towel.

None were in sight.

"Something tells me you forget to get napkins." she assumed, giving him a pointed look.

"Guilty."

She pondered for a moment , and then took the opportunity as it was freely given and leaned in forward and licked off the sauce with a gentle swipe of her tongue. She pulled away and rubbed over the corner of her mouth with finger, averting his hazel eyes that were burning with hunger.

She made the mistake of gazing into his hooded gaze for a moment, her heart was fluttering in her chest and body was growing restless.

Bruce slid his body off the stool, and quickly strode to the fridge, pulling out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

_A dessert laced with temptation and desire._

He placed the bowl in front of him, sitting back casualty, broad arms folded over his chest and waiting for her next move.

Selina batted her painted lashes, and reached out a hand, swiping a dark chocolate covered strawberry and instantly placed it in her mouth, humming as the sweet flavors danced over her taste buds. She closed her eyes, blocking out his intense ones.

Bruce grabbed and one and slowly bit into the hard coating of chocolate, pursing his lips as chewing while keeping his hooded eyes changeless to her slightly infuriating expression.

"I can't let you have all the fun," he smirked, watching her eyes flare with annoyance. He shrugged and swiped another strawberry, putting it fully into his mouth. He gave her a bat-glare, resting his elbows on the ledge, daring her to take another one.

Selina did with a fast brush of her fingers, and then she bolted to living room, Bruce went after her, listening to her laugh until he caught her, his hands pinned her wrists against the wall. He pressed his torso against hers, leaning his head in closer as his incredibility soft lips left a trail of smeared chocolate along the curve of her tensed jaw.

His slope-narrowed nose pressed into her cheek, and his lips parted against her mouth as she opened as the slight thrust of pressure. He roamed deeper into her mouth, tasting and devouring her as the slipping and sliding sounds of watery suction cut through the air.

Selina grabbed a fistful of his hair, as she equaled the fierceness growling down her throat. She flattened her back harder against the wall, and then with one fluid motion she enclosed his arms around her, broke away from her lips and lifted her up into his arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder, they met the other's gaze for a moment, before their lips folded into another kiss as he carried to the couch, gently settled her into the cushions.

Bruce straightened from the couch, reached for the remote of the stereo, pressed the power button, and waited for the right track. He looked down at her with love welling in his hazel eyes as his hand took hers. "Dance with me, Selina Kyle."

She gave him a beautiful red smile, and coiled her arm over his shoulders. "I thought you never ask, Mr. Wayne."

Both of them rocked at a steady pace, she wrapped both arms around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes, not paying attention at his hand that roamed into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled something out, and made her close her eyes as his lips brushed tentatively over her brow.

His hand grazed over her neck, and he clasped something cool over her skin.

Selina opened her eyes, and narrowed her gaze at the heart shaped diamond pendent encircled over her neck.

"Why did you give me this?" she asked, feeling tightness in her chest.

"It's because," Bruce quickly closed her lips with a kiss, and then cradled her face as he pulled away. "I love you. Is that a good answer?"

She smirked, and crushed a hard kiss on his lips, before breathlessly saying. "Good enough."

He laughed, and then held her close to his chest, as the music played softly in the background. They both closed their eyes, allowing their hearts to guide them through the next song.

Bruce resting his forehead against hers and listened to her faint breath escape her lips, and then he captured her lips into a long, soft loving kiss.

Both Bruce and Selina felt their souls dance as they embraced fully into each other.

It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parallel Hearts**

* * *

**-5-  
**

**Heat**

* * *

His warm lips caressed over fragrance covered skin at the side of her neck, she parted her deep scarlet red lips, wet with anticipation, drawing out a breathless sigh of contentment and feeling the surged of heat penetrate through her frozen body.

He was gentle, carefully preserving the moments he shared with her. His skin glisten of sweat and hooded eyes of golden fleck hazel burned with temperance desire. She allowed, him to take control of her senses, touching her silky skin with soothing warmth of his fingertips.

Her lithe, black nenopane body arched against trim, stomach curved over his firm muscles as her long strands of mahogany cascaded of the satin cushions surrounding her, shielding her slender form from the frosty glow of nightfall. She clung on him, not wanting to let go, her polished nails became jagged as her dug into the broadness of muscle on his shoulders. The pads of her fingers felt the various scars covering his drenched skin.

Dare to close your eyes? She question, feeling the weight of his body envelope over hers. She was lost, thoughts distant and soul dancing under the layers of her skin.

_Hold me. Never let me stray away._

Her body whispered the confession.

His accept it.

She shivered as his hands roamed over her, sculpting heat on her curves.

Selina's face burrowed into his scorching chest pectorals, and lips suckled lightly over the groves of tarnished muscle. His nails trailed up her arms , gripping the tightness of her athletic shoulders, and making her writhe against him.

She was captive to his body, lips and desires.

He dropped a gentle kiss on her temple, when she turned to catch a glance at the bat cowl on the glass table. It wasn't an imitating to stare at anymore, it was becoming like a vase of crimson roses instead of a piece for armor.

She wasn't attached to his mask. It was just a piece of dark masterpiece collection for Gotham City.

Something that would be displayed behind glass with dozen of stories to tell to the weary observer.

A defining symbol of a man's endearing crusade.

Selina tore her dark eyes away from the mask, and sunk her parted lips over his Adam's apple, suckling away the lines of sweat dripping under his strong jaw.

" Are you ready for this?" He asked, balmy lips grazing over the messy bangs concealing her brown eyes.

" Handsome, no one is ever ready," she smirked coyly against his feverish skin.

" I'm asking you?" He dropped a sincere gaze into her eyes. His throaty voice was rich and sure. " I don't want you to do something you don't want to, Selina."

He suddenly became trapped by the devilish sparkle in her eyes, and her hand ran through his effortless vibrance of tousled chestnut locks, the warm of his sculpt between her clenched fingers.

" This is something I want." she purred rubbing her index finger slowly over his moist bottom lip. "Something I need."

" So do I," his somber face warmed with an infectious, cheeky smile. " Is this really what you want, Selina. If we do this, there is no turning back. We'll be closer than ever."

By the look of fiery intensified hunger in his embers of hazel, she knew he meant it. She felt her chest burn as his piercing stare seared her. The hot breath drifting up his throat aroused her, making her thighs pulsate against his trim waist.

His hands framed over her face, firm fixated orbs never left her dark eyes, and his sloped nosed gently nudged against the side of hers. His soft lips hovered over her mouth, daring to part against the heat ghosting over her creamy flesh.

She brushed her fingers delicately over his freckled bicep, gripping the power of his thick muscle.

He slowly dropped liquid warmth along the curve of her cheek, his ever so soft lips were melting into her skin, his nose dragged up her temple. He suckled tentatively over the sharp corner of her mouth, she turned her face against him, making his sweaty forehead rest over the mess of disheveled chocolate strands draping over a side of her face.

Her cute nose dug into his jagged cheek, and her voice became a faint purr against his slacked jaw.

For a still moment, they pulled their faces away, and met the other's gaze. Her dark coffee orbs held a promise and his fervid hazel ones held trust.

Bruce stroked his fingers gently through her long strands cascading over her shoulders, while his other hand roamed down her leg.

He tilted his head, just enough to cover her red lips with a watery kiss, and he kissed her in a way that left both of their lungs empty of breath. Selina closed her eyes, feeling her body melt against his, as he blanketed her with suffocating warmth.

He pulled down the zipper of her suit, his hazel embers shimmering the beauty underneath black lacy garment, and then he wasted to no time and instantly devoured her freckled skin with tender caresses of his lips, he nipped, kissed and touched her in the most heavenly way as her body could contain as she sunk her head further into the cushions. She was slowly losing herself into his ambiance of sheer and undeniable passion.

She curled her arms around his neck, her fingers clung to the drenched strands of his hair as she fully opened herself to him, without any hesitation or thought. Just a bodily reaction as she felt his rib cage ripple over hers.

He deepened further into their kiss, his tongue caressed wildly over hers, she broke away panting with heavy coattails of breath, looking into his hooded eyes as messy tendrils fell over his glistening brow as he lifted his head, and she asked with a breathless voice, "Why did you choose me? I'm not a good girl. I have unforgivable sins that can't be delivered."

He curved the edges of his smooth lips into a grin and pushed her hair back as her lips clamped shut. " Not everyone is perfect, Selina." His eyes gleamed with acceptance, making her heart swell. "You and I are more like than you think."

She was silent, refusing to start a war with him, and splayed her hands over the planes of his back. In one swift move, her suit ripped open and she was straddling her shapely thighs over his waist. "I just we both need confession."

"I guess we do," he simply replied with a playful grin, and then he felt her legs part for him as he released everything into her, making both of their hollow bodies feel whole again.

Their hips swayed, souls danced and hearts begun to soar.


End file.
